


Among EXO

by BadDream010



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Among Us, Drabble, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, among us game, crewmate, impostor, who knows what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDream010/pseuds/BadDream010
Summary: If EXO played among us together.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Among EXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> So as I work on another Fic I had this idea and it was kinda random.
> 
> Just a few warnings:  
> -It's unedited.  
> -It doesn't have a plot.  
> -It doesn't really make any sense.
> 
> I just like to play Among us and thought what would happened if the boys played it together.

“How many are we?” Chanyeol asks. Jongin hears him kind of low, so he adjusts Chanyeol’s volume on the discord server. They had nothing to do because of quarantine and decided to play Among us since the game was so popular everywhere lately.

“Nine, I couldn’t get Yifan to play with us,” Yixing replies. They sigh, but they can still get a few games in.

“Okay, so for the noobs,” Chanyeol starts. “You can be an impostor or crewmate. The crewmates have to do tasks and fix the ship before the impostors kill them, and the impostors have to sabotage the ship and kill everyone. Is that clear?”

“Sir, yes sir,” Kyungsoo mumbles, making the others laugh.

“Okay, so as soon as I hit start, we can’t talk. Only when a body is reported or someone calls an emergency meeting,” Chanyeol keeps explaining, and Jongin nods. He has played the game a few times, so he sort of understands the dynamic.

Soon the game starts and Jongin’s screen turns black, the among us icon comes up telling him to be silent and he’s informed that he’s one of the crewmates, with two impostors. He quickly moves around the map, not saying a word as he starts with the long tasks to get them over with. He runs past Yixing, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo through the storage room.

  
Suddenly a reactor emergency is called. Jongin waits until he’s done uploading the files and runs back through storage to go help with the emergency. At the reactor, he sees Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon towards the bottom and Chanyeol and Minseok towards the top part. The emergency gets settled, so he runs back through the upper engine, walking past Jongdae and through the cafeteria to navigation.

He’s about to start another task when a body is reported.

Chanyeol reported it.

“So, I found a body on the lower side of storage, Yixing was there chopped in half,” Chanyeol says. “I saw nothing.”

“When the reactor was called, I walked past Yixing, but he was alive and with other two people,” Jongin sighs. “I don’t remember who they were though.”

“I was with Yixing in storage,” Kyungsoo pauses for a moment.

“And you killed him?” Junmyeon interrupts, the others laugh.

“No, no, no…” Kyungsoo chuckles. “We were in there with Baekhyun too, and when the reactor started failing, I ran to get it.”

“I went up to admin, and then met with Jun in the cafeteria,” Baekhyun almost yells.

“We hear you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says. “What about Sehun and Jongdae? Haven’t heard from them.”

“I was in navigation and when I ran to the reactor, you guys were already done, Jongin saw me.” Jongdae quickly adds.

“True.”

There’s a silence on the line.

“I was doing tasks,” is the only thing they hear Sehun says.

There’s another silence before they all laugh again.

“Okay… why didn’t you go to reactor?” Chanyeol asks.

“Because there are nine people here, you guys do it.”

Jongin can almost see Sehun rolling his eyes and shrugging.

“Well now, there’s only eight,” Minseok says. “So, if you see an emergency you can’t just think everyone else is going to fix it.”

“And there are two impostors that won’t do shit,” Kyungsoo adds.

Chanyeol sighs loudly. “Ok well, skip. We’ll see later.”

Everyone does as Chanyeol says. Except for Sehun, who just randomly votes for Baekhyun.

“What the fuck, Sehun?” Baekhyun questions.

“Just a warning,” Sehun says.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Shut up, we’re starting.”

The game comes back on and so does the silence as Jongin makes his way back through the cafeteria to finish his tasks. He starts his task again in navigation when Kyungsoo walks in. Jongin exits out of his task and watches Kyungsoo for a moment.

“Don’t kill me Soo, you love me, remember?” He goes back to his task, feeling slightly tense as he expects his boyfriend to kill him any moment now.

Luckily, it doesn’t happen.

Kyungsoo leaves through the top, and Jongin follows right behind. They separate when Kyungsoo sprints to the med bay and Jongin walks down to admin and then through storage on his way to electrical. He meets Baekhyun there, but he didn’t kill him as they did tasks in there.

Soon Junmyeon reports another body.

It doesn’t take too long to notice Minseok, Sehun, and Jongdae are dead.

“Well, fuck.” Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “We have a serial killer here.”

“Jun, where was the body?” Jongin questions. They have little time and still, both killers are playing.

“I saw it at communications, I had to download data and there it was, poor Sehunnie,” Junmyeon replied. “I didn’t see anyone close.”

Chanyeol hums. “I think it’s Kyungsoo. He’s been lurking and I don’t think he’s doing tasks.”

Kyungsoo just laughs.

“Well, I know little but Baekhyun came from that way and we met in storage and went to electrical together.” Jongin was very suspicious of Baekhyun not throwing accusations the minute the meeting gets called, as he usually does.

“What?” Is all Baekhyun can say.

“I think it’s Baekhyun too. I think he killed Sehun as revenge for voting for him.”

“I would never!” Baekhyun yells.

“We can hear you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol intervenes.

“I think Jun is reporting his murder.” Baekhyun’s voice was still so loud that the rest of them had to adjust his volume on the discord chat.

“I didn’t do it,” Junmyeon says. “I was with Kyungsoo all the time, I could’ve killed him.”

“You’re using him as your alibi!”

“I didn’t do it Baekhyun. You murdered Sehun.”

“I say we vote Baekhyun then,” Chanyeol says. “We have to vote someone or else the killers only have to get a double kill and we’re done.”

Jongin instantly votes for Baekhyun, and so does the rest of them.

Including Baekhyun.

As the animation of Baekhyun’s avatar has been ejected from the ship, all they hear is. “I regret nothing! Sehun, you bastard.”

“Fuck you,” Sehun says.

The rest of them laughs.

“Sehun, shut up, you’re dead,” Chanyeol says and they all go back to mute mode.

As they start playing, an oxygen emergency starts. Jongin sees Kyungsoo go to the bottom part so he decides to go to the top one. He sees Chanyeol and Junmyeon walk in and he thinks of turning around but instead, he does walk in only to find Junmyeon’s body on the ground and Chanyeol standing right above it.

Chanyeol reports the body.

“It’s Jongin!”

“Oh, my god! I can’t believe this.” Jongin runs a hand through his hair. “It’s Chanyeol, Soo. One hundred percent, it’s Chanyeol.”

“Jongin I saw you murder poor Jun! I was doing the oxygen emergency and suddenly after I type my code I see Jongin killing Junmyeon.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “What?”

“Soo! It’s Chanyeol! I swear it’s Chanyeol.” Jongin stands up after voting for his tall friend.

“Jongin, I’m your best friend. I love you, but you’re such a bad liar.” Chanyeol laughs and Jongin is a hair away from running down the street into the other’s house and punch him.

He sounds so convincing.

“Well, I don’t know,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin whines.

“Soo we were both together and I didn’t kill you. It’s not me!”

“You’re trying to use him as your alibi. He’s your boyfriend of course you didn’t kill him.” Chanyeol says. “How convenient is it that the last two people alive are your best friend and your boyfriend.”

“That’s not convenient at all cause you two know me well! Soo it’s Chanyeol.”

“It’s not me! Kyungsoo, I’m going to vote for this man and if you vote for me then you’re completely biased.” Chanyeol then votes and Jongin groans.

“Well, Jongin…” Kyungsoo sort of hesitates but he votes. “Sorry.”

“No! Are you going to believe him over me? Your boyfriend?”

Chanyeol laughs. “GG boys.”

As the time runs out, the game shows one vote to Jongin and two votes to Chanyeol.

“What?” Chanyeol yells, making the rest of them laugh.

“GG,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin sighs in relief, sitting back down as he feels the tension leaving his body. The screen shows Chanyeol being ejected from the ship and then the victory screen for the crewmates.

“As you said, of course, I know my boyfriend well.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Get a room!” Someone yells, probably Baekhyun being bitter because he lost.

The rest of the start talking over each other and laughing, discussing everything that happened and how everyone died. Sehun told Baekhyun as soon as he got impostor he’s dying first.

“Well, you heard that, if I die first, you all know who did it.”

They all laugh at this until Yixing politely interrupts.

“Uhh, I just have a question. What does GG mean?”

And then there was silence.


End file.
